


새벽의 찬 숨을 쉬네 (we draw breath from the cold air of dawn)

by aruhime



Series: the Moonchild [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Keith is still human, Lance is a cat, M/M, Shapeshifting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically me shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: A step closer, finally the boy realised Lance’s presence. He jumped a little.“Oh, my god, you scared me.” Keith let out a long breath. “Uh, come here?”Lance walked lots step closer beside the crying boy.





	새벽의 찬 숨을 쉬네 (we draw breath from the cold air of dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from BTS' 4 O'clock:  
> 새벽의 찬 숨을 쉬네 / saebyeoge chan sumeul swine / we draw breath from the cold air of dawn
> 
> Also, I'm sorry, it's started ok and it starts going downhill after 300 words.

This is how Lance found him. As cliché as it could be, yes, they were strangers at this point.

The sun was not yet to rise, and a ghost of fog; shimmering in the air like a smooth, silky blanket. The lands underneath it were humid with morning dew. Keith dragged his bare feet through the short-cut grasses; ignoring the fact that the bottom of his jeans were slightly wet. The spiking grasses harmlessly stuck its sharp points to Keith’s feet, but he didn’t care. On the wooden bench, also soggy and wet because of the vapour, Keith sat, hugging his knees and stared into nothing. It was a nearby park, and a curious squirrel was peeking from its tree to Keith. There were three tiny bugs on that tree as well, also pointed out their small, nosy eyes to the human. Not that the object of observation was aware of all this. Keith shivered a bit; contemplating his decision to leave the house without a sweater.

Lance himself was doing his morning stroll, long before the sun poured its light to the earth. And, also, the dawn was his favourite time. The sky was still a little bit purple, mixed with dark blue. It was the time when the moon slipped into its bed; high-fiving the sun before they switched place. Lance used to imagine the moon with its lanky arm, saluted to the sun and complained about the sun being too hot.

Usually Lance was alone; no, Lance was always alone. The other animals lived in the park were never bothering him. Most of them were still asleep, anyway. Lance walked silently, graciously, every dawn. The only thing that keep him company was the song that some nameless bird sang, somewhere on the sky.

Lance didn’t expect anyone to sit on the deserted park bench this early, with blue lips and shivering body. He walked near, tried to take a better view of the stranger on the bench.

It was a human; a boy, perhaps on the same age as Lance. He was staring at the foggy sky despite of his trembling body, as if he was gracious to the fog that made him shiver. A step closer, Lance realised that the boy’s cheek was wet. So, this boy was crying earlier?

A step closer, finally the boy realised Lance’s presence. He jumped a little.

“Oh, my god, you scared me.” Keith let out a long breath. “Come here, uh, fluffy cat?”

Lance, smirking at the unusual pet name, walked lots step closer and jumped beside the crying boy.

-o-

Keith, as you expected, talked a lot about his story. He told Lance about his father who would get berserk at anything Keith do. Keith couldn’t wait for the time he graduated high school and moved out of the house. For about three days straight, Keith and Lance met at the park at dawn. Keith would bring sad stories, based on real story, and Lance would listen silently, occasionally replying with a sympathetic meow here and there. At day four, Lance couldn’t keep his secret anymore. He sat in his human form on the bench, way more early than Keith usually there, and waited.

“Why, Keith, it was still me,” Lance softly said after Keith’s freaking out for five minutes.

“Well, y-you still have some similar traits as your cat form, though,” Keith pouted. “But, now you can answer me, it was kind of, I don’t know, horrifying.”

“If I haven’t listened to your rambles I will consider that as an insult,” Lance smirked. “But, I know you better than that.”

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.”

Keith occasionally stole a glance or two to the new boy beside him. If it was not for the weird mark under his eyes, Keith wouldn’t convinced that this boy was the same cat that had keep him company for the last three days. Besides, Lance’s human skin resembled his cat fur colour; warm brownish, very fluffy, and very soft. Now that Lance didn’t wear his animal hair anymore, his skin was still smooth as ever. Well, _it looked like it was smooth_ , not that Keith had run his fingers to the said skin.

“So, what’s your story today?” Lance asked, and Keith was full with hatred again.

“Remember the broken plate yesterday? He asked me where it was, and—“

They sat side by side, Keith still hugging his knees. Lance pushed the urge to run his fingers to Keith’s long hair and sat silently, listening to his ramble as usual.

-o-

They kissed for the first time on day seven, not accidentally. Much to Lance’s surprise, Keith was the one initiated the kiss; intertwining their fingers together first, just to let it go on the next second; Keith’s cold hand sneaked to Lance’s cheek and drew themselves closer.

As Keith closed the void between them, his hand wandered to the back of Lance’s head, moved aimlessly through the silky hair of Lance’s. The other boy, anyway, circled his arms to Keith’s neck, wrapping them to the cold yet warm body of Keith’s, hoping that they could get even closer than this.

“Please don’t hate me,” Keith whispered, not even an inch away from Lance’s mouth, forehead still pressed together.

“Why would I,” Lance giggled. He placed a peck to Keith’s lips. “I like you, if that eased you even more.”

“Let’s not meet at the dawn again? I m-mean, not only at the dawn; at the morning, when the actual sun come up already, at noon, at night—“

“You rambled when you are nervous,” Lance squeezed Keith’s cheeks. “Yes, yes, I would like to.”

-o-

High school was over; Keith was finally escaping his father’s house. Lance found him sat on the park bench with his huge bag filled with clothes and books and phone, basically all of his necessities. He was grinning.

“What are you going to do now?” Lance asked. He put the huge bag on the ground and laid his head on Keith’s leg. He stared up to meet Keith’s eyes.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Keith didn’t look down. “I have some cash for renting a cheap room for now. But then I have to work to pay it every year. I don’t know, I will look for some job, I guess?”

They agreed to meet at dawn again today. Keith was eager to leave the house; he wanted to leave as early as he could. He sneaked out to the park like he usually did, but now with his life with him. Now he was not going to go back after the sun came out.

“I will go with you,” Lance lifted his hand to meet Keith’s cheek. “You know I will go with you no matter what.”

This time Keith looked down to him. “A-are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden to you, I really can do it by myself—“

“See, you rambled when you are nervous.” Lance chuckled. “Besides, don’t you want me to go with you? Don’t you miss me then?”

Keith looked away and Lance swore he saw a blush on his face. Perhaps it was the fog, perhaps it was the cold; perhaps it was him. Pleased with the reaction, Lance sat up and kissed the other boy amusedly. It made Keith blushed even harder.

“See? You can’t resist me. It’s decided, then.”

-o-

It was not a luxury place like Lance’s, or at least a normal decent place like Keith’s previous room, but it was decent and nice enough for a broke teenager like Keith, and Lance. Somehow Keith found this small apartment; the cheapest and the nicest one after two whole days wandering at streets, their destination unknown. At least it was more proper than a park bench, and it had a roof to hide from rain and, not to mention, morning fog.

“I would have to leave every now and then,” Lance said on their first night in the small apartment. Keith couldn’t afford a larger blanket, but their shared body heat was enough for now. Besides, it gave them both reasons to just snuggle closer to each other under the small blanket.

“I know,” Keith closed his eyes. “I know; it’s okay.”

“I will come back every time I leave,” Lance said, his lips grazed at Keith’s neck as he said the sentence. “I promise I will.”

“I don’t doubt you, Lance” Keith smiled. His hand unconsciously reached for Lance’s under the blanket. “It just gets lonely sometimes, when you don’t come.”

 Lance just snuggled closer. They both fell asleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of confusing facts? I know, I promise there will be another fic explaining things. If I'm not lazy.  
> For now, please enjoy this one!


End file.
